enchantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted
Enchanted is an American, family-feature-film that was made in 2007 and produced by Walt Disney Pictures (in association with Barry Sonnenfeld and Josephson Entertainment). The original story was written by Bill Kelly, and the movie was directed by Kevin Lima. The film stars Amy Adams, Patrick Dempsey, James Marsden, Timothy Spall, Idina Menzel, Rachel Covey, and Susan Sarandon. Enchanted was well-received critically, and garnered two nominations at the 65th Golden Globe Awards and three nominations at the 80th Academy Awards. The film also proved to be a commercial success, earning more than $340 million worldwide at the box office. Plot Enchanted begins by introducing Giselle, a romantic, young woman who lives alone in the forests of Andalasia, a magical, fairytale world. She is seen making a "prince" out of leaves and branches (with the help of her animal friends) and pretending it's her true love. After she completes him, she frets over the fact that he doesn't have any lips. She then begins to sing True Love's Kiss, and explaining the importance of lips to her animal friends. Meanwhile, the prince of Andalasia, Prince Edward, is out hunting trolls with Nathaniel. He is seen riding his horse, Destiny, while bringing down a gigantic troll. When he defeats the enormous troll, Nathaniel congratulates the prince, and comments that it was his tenth troll that month. Prince Edward says that it was fun to pass the time, but that his "heart longs to be joined in song". He then starts to sing "True Love's Kiss", picking up Nathaniel and doing a mock dance with him. But while he's dancing, Prince Edward hears Giselle singing in the forest, and drops Nathaniel, asking him if he heard the voice as well. Nathaniel, who is trying to help the queen keep Prince Edward hidden, tries to cover the voice up by singing himself, but Prince Edward insists on finding the maiden that belonged to the "sweet voice". Nathaniel protests and tries to stop the prince, but within moments, Prince Edward is gone, having mounted and ridden away on his horse, Destiny. Nathaniel is extremely upset about the turn of events, and pulls out a picture of Queen Narissa, commenting on how upset she was going to be when she found out. But as he's doing so, Prince Edward's troll, who is still tied up on the ground, begins to sing "True Love's Kiss". Nathaniel then puts away Queen Narissa's picture with a sly grin. Meanwhile, Prince Edward is riding through the forest, singing "True Love's Kiss" to himself. But as he's doing so, he hears the ground shake, and looks up to see the troll running past him towards Giselle's voice. Determined to save the maiden, Prince Edward begins to pursue the troll. Meanwhile, Pip, one of Giselle's chipmunk friends, is asking her if she really believed that her dream boy was out there. She immediately confirms her faith, claiming that she knew he was out there somewhere. She then turns to look at the animals gathered in her cottage. But as she does so, the troll sticks his eye in Giselle's window. Her animals friends are shocked and begin to warn her, when the troll sticks his hand through her window and tries to grab her. She manages to escape through a different window, and the troll finds out that he had grabbed Giselle's fake prince rather than Giselle herself. The troll crushes Giselle's "prince" and pursues her up the tree. Pip tries to save Giselle by leaping onto the troll's head. But as he does so, the branch holding Giselle and the troll up begins to sway precariously under Pip's weight. He then comments that he should try and lay off the nuts. The troll then reaches for Giselle. But before he can grab her, Prince Edward's sword stabs through the troll's garment and pins him to the tree. But even though the troll is momentarily trapped, Giselle begins to slip off the side of the branch. Pip tries to rescue her, but is unable to save her as she falls off the branch. With Giselle's weight gone, the troll is flung off the branch and into the forest beyond. Giselle begins to crash through the trees, but manages to land beside Prince Edward on his horse. Upon seeing him for the first time, she is appalled (and very pleased) that she's found her true love at last. Prince Edward feels the same way, and asks her her name. When she tells him, he gets very excited and proclaims that the two would be married in the morning. The two then begin to sing "True Love's Kiss" together and ride off into the sunset, with Pip and Giselle's animal friends following them. But, unbeknown to them, Prince Edward's step-mother, Queen Narissa, is watching them through a magical orb in her dark, rat-infested lair. As she watches them, she calls Giselle a "forest rat", and proclaims that Giselle would never steal her thrown, turning herself into a ferocious dragon in the process. The next day, Giselle arrives at her wedding in a beautiful, white carriage. Nathaniel is waiting outside the castle to meet her, and runs forward as her coach approaches. But as he's about to open the carriage door for her, it pops open and hits him in the nose. Giselle climbs out of the carriage and apologizes for it. She then asks if she's late, to which Nathaniel responds no. She then begins to hurry up the castle steps. Nathaniel is about to follow, when Pip jumps out of the carriage, yelling at Giselle that her dress wasn't finished yet. A flood of animals then comes bounding out of the carriage and flatten Nathaniel. The animals tie a sash around Giselle's waist and place a crown on her head. She then rushes through the castle door. Her animal friends try to pursue her, but Nathaniel, who had caught up to them, closes the door on them, locking them outside the castle. Pip is enraged at this, and tries to find a way around the door. Meanwhile, Giselle is still rushing to get to the wedding, Nathaniel close behind. But before she can reach the wedding place, an old hag blocks her way, telling her that she was a lovely bride. Giselle politely tries to get past the hag, but the hag grabs her arm and tells her that she would give Giselle a wish for her wedding present. She then takes Giselle to a "wishing well". Nathaniel is seen in the background, looking nervous and guilty. The hag then tells Giselle to lean in close and make her wish. Giselle begins to wish, "And they both lived happily ever aft-" when the hag pushes her in from behind. The hag then utters a spell and transforms into Queen Narissa, who had been in disguise. Nathaniel, who had been in on the plan, asks the queen where she had sent Giselle. The queen then utters darkly that she had sent Giselle to a place where there were no happily ever afters. Meanwhile, Giselle is falling into the well and lost her ribbon from her dress, with Queen Narissa's laughter echoing down the shaft. Giselle then falls into a liquid-like substance, where she is able to breathe. But as she's floating in the strange substance, small specks of light begin to stick to her skin. She tries to fight them off, but little effort is shown. In a matter of seconds, Giselle is overwhelmed by the specks which form her into a glowing beam of light. And then when the final speck lands on her, her beam shape begins to glow until a sudden flash of light suddenly flashes to finish her transformation. She is then formed into a comet-like beam and starts vigorously floating around the space. She is then hurled into a dark, unknown place. Unknown to her, she is under a sewage drain, in the city of Manhatten. When she lifts the lid off the sewage drain, she is appalled to come face-to-face with the busy city of Manhatten. She tries to climb out of the hole but finds it difficult to do so, since her dress is so large and puffy. When she finally gets out of the hole, she hears a blaring noise and sees a car rushing at her. With a surprised cry, Giselle tries to run across the street, only to run into another car. Traffic begins to pile up as she hurries across the street. But as she reaches the sidewalk, she knocks over a vender's stand. The vendor starts to yell at her, but before she can respond, she has swept away into a busy crowd of people. She runs into several people, including a dwarf, whom she mistakes for Grumpy, then finds herself alone in the busy city, still calling out for Edward. To Be Continued Category:Media